happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bank Robbery
Bank Robbery is a fan episode. it involves a bank robbery (of course). Roles Starring *Snake *Kage *Giovanti Featuring *Rookie *Kelly and Thomas *Fische Appearing *Deathy *Buggy *Elemental *Lifty & Shifty *Aurora *Flaky *Sonic *GTFS *Winter *Autumn *Fleabag *Eye *Barbra *Happy *Sal Plot Snake is sitting in his hideout, bored out of his mind. He thinks of what he can do, before the idea of a bank heist comes up. He then calls tells Giovanti and Kage his plan. they grab weapons, Snake Grabbing his pistol and AK 47, Giovanti grabbing a high caliber sniper rifle, and Kage grabbing his bat. the other henchmen also gear up, except for a spy of Fische's, who leaves with the excuse of leaving his oven on, and tells Fische Snake's plan. So Snake and his men leave on foot, completely forgetting to take a van. Buggy,Happy Aurora, Flaky, Sonic, and many GTFs are in the bank, doing bank stuff. Snake and his gang walk in, taking out their weapons and demanding everyone to get on the ground. everyone but Buggy get on the ground, Buggy telling them they don't have the guts to shoot him. Kage proceeds to beat him up with his bat and breaks his knee. Buggy then calmly and quietly gets down. Happy attempts to cheer up everyone, much to the annoyance of Kage, who yells at him to shut the fuck up. One of the tellers, hiding, calls the police. Snake orders the tellers to open the vault, and knowing their lives are on the line, open it. Eventually, Snake leaves with a cartful of about several million dollars. at this point, the teller spills the beans about calling the police. Snake, Kage and Giovanti, obviously pissed, loom over the teller. Meanwhile, Fische, Eye, and Fleabag gear up, ready to strike when Snake when he's most vulnerable. Fische picks up a Thompson, Eye gets his scattergun, and Fleabag grabs an M16. They then leave their hideout on foot. Back at the bank, Snake and his gang begin to leave as they hear sirens. Snake tells Kage to get the van, before realizing they forgot it. Snake begins letting out a slew of curses, before seeing an ice cream truck, manned by Winter and Autumn. Snake, Kage and Giovanti run up to the ice cream truck, open the door, and pull out the two, who then proceed to beat Snake up, with him getting a black eye and nose bleed. Kage shoves them into the street, where they are hit by Rookie's squad car. the rest of the gang members come out, but Snake tells them to burn in hell, the cash loaded into the ice cream truck, Snake in the passenger, Giovanti readying his rifle to fire at the cops through the serving port, and Kage having started up the truck and speeding away. The rest of the gang members stare in disbelief before being shot to death by Rookie, who then gets yelled at by Kelly and Thomas, who just pulled up, for not arresting them. Rookie shrugs, drinks a bottle of beer, before notice the ice cream truck is speeding. the three get in their cars, and drive off after the vehicle. Fische is seen, lost in the city, angry that the spy didn't telling which bank they were robbing. At this point, Eye and Fleabag have lost interest, Eye going to a gun store to hold it up, and Fleabag leaving to get coffee. Fische vows he will find Snake and kill him. Deathy is seen crossing the street when he is run over by the truck, having made a sharp turn that nearly causes it to tip over. Elemental sees this, and being the "Good citizen" he is, tries to freeze the ice cream truck with magic. It misses, hitting Deathy, who survived being run over, causing him to shatter. the truck hits Elemental, killing him. the police cars round the corner, firing at the rouge ice cream truck. Giovanti exchanges shots with the two cars, before Rookie's car hits the back of the ice cream truck and continues ramming the truck. Snake asks Giovanti if he can fly. Giovanti is confused, but Snake grabs Giovanti and throws him out the ordering port, hitting Rookie's car and causing it to swerve into a pole, killing both Rookie and Giovanti in the crash. Fische at this point is very pissed, until the ice cream truck, pursued by the other police car, make a turn onto the street he's on, recognizing Snake in the truck. He fires at the truck, only for it to hit him, splattering on the windshield. Kage is unable to see and turns on the windshield wipers, wiping away Fische's guts, before noticing their about to drive off a bridge. Unable to stop in time, the truck goes off the edge, and falls. the back opens and Kage is thrown out, landing on top of a pole and getting impaled, twitching afterwards. the truck hits the ground, and Snake crawls out, absolutely done. he swears a blue streak before suffering a heart attack, and collapsing. Lifty and Shifty see him, take the money, and leaving, letting out their trademark laugh. Snake wakes up in the hospital, Barbra by his side, waking up in time to hear Sal say he'll make a full recovery. He asks his mother if he got the money, but she tells him no, and that two theives took the money. Snake is disappointed. a knock is heard on the door, and Sal opens it, with Kelly and Thomas entering, informing Snake that as soon as he recovers, he'll be going to jail. Snake begins to get angry, and the episode cuts off right before he begins swearing again. Deaths *The Teller who called the police is killed by Snake, Giovanti, and Kage. (Confirmed) *Winter and Autumn are both hit by Rookie's Squad Car. *All of the Generic gangsters are shot by Rookie. *Deathy is frozen and shatters. *Elemental is hit by the ice cream truck. *Giovanti and Rookie die when Rookie's squad car crashes. *Fische is splattered by the ice cream truck. *Kage is impaled on a pole. (Debatable, considering he twitches afterwards) Injuries *Buggy is beaten up and has his leg broken. *Snake also gets beaten up, later injured in the crash, and suffers a heart attack from stress. *Deathy is hit by the ice cream truck, but survives. *If not killed, then Kage was impaled on the pole and survives. Trivia *The use of an ice cream truck, a member of the gang being thrown at one of the police cars, and the ice cream truck going over a bridge, are all references to past RPs. **The gang member being thrown at one of the police cars is also a reference to Robocop, in which Clarence Boddicker throws one of his henchmen out the back of a moving van at a police car, after asking them if they can fly. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Deadlydark's Episodes Category:Season 80 Episodes